A Wolf In The Garden
by fanglickinggood
Summary: F!Hawke meets Fenris under completely different circumstances. Takes place directly after the events of Act III. My take on what Hawke gets into after the game. Rated M for language and future smut. Just for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**_So this first chapter might be a bit boring, it's just the set up so you guys can see where Hawke is at. Chapter two is already up!_**

Emeline Hawke collapsed on the bed in her estate. Her armour, bloodied and damaged pressing roughly against her. Her long black locks had escaped the bun she kept it in during the battle and pooled around her head. She groaned. "Nnnnmphh." It had felt like years since she's been able to rest. To _breathe._

She awoke the next morning, sore and tense. She felt it hard to believe that at least for now, it was over.

"_Anders, what have you done?"_

"_You fool, you've doomed us all!"_

"_There is no compromise!"_

Blood, shocks, fire, ice. Swords clanking against armour. Groans, screams, battle cries.

"_If Meredith wants blood magic, I'll give it to her." _

"_Here we are Champion, at long last."  
"She's clearly lost her mind."_

Then it was all over. Meredith nothing but an empty stone figure. Gone. Everyone surrounding, waiting for the Champion's next move. But there would be no more. They had all expected too much of her for too long. So instead, she left.

Emeline took the free time she had to take a long, much needed bath. She thought of everyone she had lost, but couldn't bring herself to cry. Her poor Carver, her baby brother nearly ripped to shreds by that blasted ogre. Her lovely Bethany, taken from her in the Deep Roads. Her beautiful, strong mother. Turned into a lifeless corpse, whom she was too late to save. Anders. Her best friend, even closer to her than Varric, her trusty dwarf. But she was betrayed. She couldn't bear to look at Anders after what he did and she knew it. She would not kill him. That's how she lost Sebastian, the kind hearted prince. She was so tired of seeing death. So she let Anders go. Where he'd end up she had no idea. "I wish you well, friend." She found herself thinking aloud as she scrubbed her body clean of the blood and dirt

"Messere, you have a visitor." She heard Bodahn calling for her from beyond her door. She sighed. "I'm coming." She rinsed herself off and dressed herself, no armour involved, letting her hair flow free around her, still damp.

Looking over her balcony near the stairs she was greeted with the most familiar face of all.

"Hawke." Varric gave her his warm smile. He gestured around himself. "How 'bout it? All over…for now."

"Don't you talk like that. For good. I can't stand anymore of what Kirkwall has brought me." Emeline rolled her eyes, smirking as she made her way fully down the stairs.

"Wounding me as always, eh Hawke? You know without Kirkwall you'd have never met your favorite person in the world."

Emeline chuckled. "Almost more trouble then he's worth," she joked, "I know, you're right. I've had many blessings here, maybe even more than curses." Her eyes hinted at sadness. She had been dwelling the entire time she was bathing and couldn't bring herself to be in a pleasant mood just yet. "So, did you come to gather material for your book, 'what Hawke does when no one needs her to save the day'?"

"Ha! Already working on that, I'll let you know when I need a reference. But seriously, Hawke, tomorrow night we're having drinks at the Hanged Man. Kind of to celebrate, you know? You gotta be there."

Emeline sighed, running her fingers through the locks flowing down her shoulders. "Varric…the city is in ruins. Is there even a Hanged Man left?"

"My dear lady Hawke, there will always be a Hanged Man. Come on, you deserve to let loose a little."

"Clearly I can't say no." Emeline leaned against the railing to the stairs, giving him a half hearted smile. "I'll be there."

"Then consider my work here done, Hawke. We'll see you there." The charming dwarf made his way towards the exit of her estate.

"Hey, Varric, wait." Emeline called behind him, walking towards him slightly.

Varric looked over his shoulder in question.

"Call me Emeline, from now on."

Varric simply smiled in response, and she gave him one in return, this time a real, full smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm pretty insecure about how I'm writing these characters, I'm trying to stay true to the game with them.

"Riviani, I'm sorry, but I call bullshit." Varric was laughing so hard his drink was about to shoot out of his ears.

"You should know better than to call bullshit with me." The sexy pirate had more than a few tall tales in her collection but she was actually telling the truth. "It _was_ bigger than my daggers." She took a swig. "Too bad he didn't know how to use it."

"I'd like to see that!" Merrill attempted to join in on the conversation. Varric and Isabela both turned their heads with wide eyes to look at her. "Merrill, my sweet little thing, maybe I should introduce you to some people…" Isabela gave her a sexy smirk and Merrill blushed. The poor thing wasn't as naïve as her companions thought, but, she was still naïve.

"So where's Aveline?" Merrill attempted to divert the conversation. Isabela swallowed the remainder of he drink before answering. "The prig is off with her hubby, hopefully being…less of a prig." She giggled, feeling the pleasant buzz from the multiple drinks she's had already.

Emeline surprised the three when she stepped through the doors. Varric looked stunned. "Haw-Emeline, there you are!"

Isabela turned to look at and greet her dear friend. "Hawke without armour, in public? Wait, don't tell me…where's your sword?"

Emeline laughed, "I've got a few daggers here and there, just incase…but I'm not going to be afraid of this place anymore, I should be able to walk around without pounds of armour and not be in fear. Especially now. Oh, and it's Emeline to you. Where's my drink?" She sat down between Isabela and Varric, shooting Merrill a sweet smile. She would try to have as much fun as she could.

"You look so pretty…Emeline." Merrill complimented her with innocence, emphasizing her name. Emeline would admit it, Merrill was right. She had put together an outfit that almost resembled Isabela's, but much more modest. Her loose hair was what really made her look different. She did feel a little pretty. Even if it seemed a bit silly to need to feel that way. She wasn't looking to get courted.

A few hours and more than a few drinks later and the four were drunk and laughing, reminiscing over their early adventures and meeting each other for the first time. Emeline loved them all of her companions dearly. Even the ones that were no longer there.

Emeline stood up, a little wobbly. "Alright my friends, I'm gonna – mm. I'm gonna get back to the estate." She was tired, and didn't want to drink anymore.

"Ha, easy there, you sure you don't need an escort?" Varric offered, a bit worried for his friend. She couldn't handle her alcohol as well as he could. Hell, no one could do that.

"Varric, I'll be fine. You three, just. Stay right there. Or, don't get into…too much trouble." Her words were slurred a bit and she gave them a smile as she exited the Hanged Man.

It was late, so there were few people around. She could hear drunken laughter and random banter from inside. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It'd be a bit of a walk back to Hightown, but the exercise would help sober her up some. She kept her guard up, but she wasn't worried about being alone. Kirkwall would be pretty empty for a while.

At last, she was in Hightown. She looked around at all the buildings, taking in all of the damage_. I lied. I am not sober yet, so much for the exercise helping_. She groaned, realizing she was still pretty drunk. She looked around in confusion, and finally gripped the door handle to her mansion, stumbling in. She landed on her knees, and felt her hands get covered in dust. She looked up. It was nearly pitch black but from what she could make out… _This is not my home. _She stood up slowly, looking around as best she could. Her curiosity got the better of her. Where the hell was she? She made her way through the first room and she found herself walking into a large main hall.

She attempted to call out, to see if the place was completely empty. "Hel-mmphh!" She was harshly cut off, feeling herself thrown against the wall with a hand around her throat. She immediately reached for the dagger in her waist band and opened her eyes to the person in front of her. Her mouth dropped open a little at the sight.

Before her was an elf, a darker skinned, white haired, green eyed, glowing, blue lit elf. He was beautiful, and clearly dangerous. But she didn't attack. "I…didn't mean to…" She struggled to get words out through his tight grip. She didn't want to hurt this stranger but if he forced her…

The hand that wasn't gripping her neck turned into a fist. He spoke in a low, velvety but dangerous voice:

"Tell me who you are, or I rip your heart out."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I kind of just realized it's pretty hard to believe Hawke could actually manage to make her way across Hightown to the wrong mansion… and yet, I regret nothing.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who subscribed and added me to their favorites! But reviews are always welcome too :3 I hate this chapter, Fenris/Hawke's first meeting is so hard for me to write! Especially in a way so opposite of the game. But I'm looking forward to writing them as they build their chemistry…heh…heh…heh.**_

"_Tell me who you are, or I rip your heart out."_

Emeline's instincts quickly went into overdrive. In an instant her dagger was pressed against the beautiful, but frightening stranger's neck. It was rather small, but she knew how to get the job done no matter the size of her weapon.

She managed to speak through the tight grip he had on her throat. _How does he expect me to fucking answer him if he chokes me to death?_

"Make a move, I slit your throat. Back away and I tell you who I am. I am no threat, unless you are mine." She gritted the words out slowly, knowing he needed to let go if he expected her to stay conscious. To make matters worse, his hand was covered by harsh, sharp gauntlets.

Her head was pulsing and she grew dizzy. She was going to be left without a choice…

"Speak." The elf finally growled, his fist dropping to his side, releasing his grip at last.

Emeline coughed, struggling to catch her breath. She looked up at him, watching as the blue glow began to fade. It seemed to pulse from white lines, tattoos, that covered his arms beautifully. They even covered his neck. _Stop looking at him, when you _should_ be kicking his bloody ass._

Giving him a less than friendly look, she spoke with a harsh, stern tone. She only spoke like this when she meant business. Normally her voice was soft, attractive, feminine. "I am Emeline Hawke. I stumbled in here by accident…I didn't know anyone was here…Are you always this fucking _hostile_?" She kept her dagger in a firm grip at her side, just incase.

The elf scoffed. "Ah, the champion." He began to pace in front of her. "You are spoken of a great deal…"

"With good reason." Emeline cut him off. Don't fuck with me. "So I don't get to know the name of the person who nearly tried to kill me?" She crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest.

"Put the dagger away." The elf kept his eye on it as he watched her slip it into her waist band with hesitation. He stood in front of her, no longer pacing.

"My name is Fenris. Now you should take your leave."

Emeline knitted her eyebrows together, looking at him with dissatisfaction. "I don't think I will yet." She placed her hands on her hips with defiance. "So you live here all by yourself?" She asked before he had a chance to bark at her to leave again.

"Yes."

_Not one for conversation, are we?_

"Okay…how long have you been here?" Emeline looked around, only able to see because of a light shining from an upstairs room, probably his, she gathered. The place was a mess. Dust, broken furniture. It looked like hell had broke loose there and no one bothered to clean the mess up…_Is that blood?_

"Why are you asking such questions?" Fenris asked, completely displeased. _Why won't the woman just leave?_

"Because I can. And because you nearly killed the Champion of Kirkwall." She spoke the title with over the top gusto. "You owe me a little politeness."

"I owe you nothing." He narrowed his eyes at her.

Emeline stared him down. She was still too drunk to deal with this…but this elf intrigued her. He was so unique looking, his voice so strong and kind of…_sexy._ But she wouldn't impose; he was still a stranger, one that wanted her dead only a few moments ago. Maybe it'd be best to leave.

"Fine." Emeline turned to walk away, and paced a few steps towards he door, noticing him follow. _I'm going, I'm going, you don't need to follow me_. Suddenly she turned around, almost causing him to bump into her. "Wait. How come I've never seen you before? I've been in Hightown for years…you'd be hard to miss."

Fenris grunted in frustration._ This woman isn't going to leave unless I give her _something.

He sighed, clasping his hands behind his back to appear confident. "I only arrived…a few weeks ago. The chaos in my…_life_…igniting just as Kirkwall's did."

"Chaos?" Emeline asked curiously. _Please tell me more. _Damn was she ever curious. "Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me that. I'm kind of drunk, okay? It's just…well are you planning on staying here long?" _I want to see you again._ Her voice went back to its natural state, soft and not the least bit intimidating.

Fenris released his hands and began to pace again. Nervous habit… "I…don't know. The reason I came here is…dead. I am free, I suppose."

"Free, what do you mean?" The question escaped her lips before she could stop it. She wasn't trying to pry, but his story was intriguing.

Fenris sighed, his shoulders hunching over. _Sod it. _"I…was a slave. I had been on the run for years…waiting for my former master to track me down. It was my intention to kill him. He has sent countless men after me. I've slaughtered them all. A few days ago…I finally came face to face with him. I ripped his heart out. It is over, and I have remained here. I'm not sure where to go next." He spoke with such bitterness, such hate.

"Oh…I…" Emeline found herself at a lost for words, a rare occurrence for her. "I am sorry…I-"

"I do not need your pity, _Champion_." Fenris let out a slow breath. "I have answered your question when I did not need to. I think you should leave now." He didn't want to look at her anymore. She was too beautiful, her long flowing hair, light green eyes looking at him with fear, concern, danger, all in one sitting. He was a pathetic ex-slave. He needed to be left alone.

Emeline could see struggle on the elf's face. But he was right…he'd told her a lot, he'd told a lot to someone he didn't know anything about other than the fact that she was a "champion".

"As you wish." She tried to speak kindly. She finally walked over to the door, opening it, but before closing it behind her, she turned to him once more. "Find my estate, if you ever need work…or help. It is not out of pity. It's because I could use someone like you, if you can fight. You've sure got the temper and judging by the term 'slaughter'…" She offered him a smile. "Just think about it." And with that, she shut the door behind her.

_That was unexpected. _Her head was pounding from the combination of the harsh drinks lingering in her system, and being choked sure didn't help. She made her way back to her estate, grateful to stumble in the correct place. Dragging her feet up the stairs, collapsing on her bed, her mind drifted to thoughts of the scary, intriguing, kind of sexy elf once more before she dozed off to sleep. _Fenris_…

Fenris sat in 'his' room, his large sword sitting in his lap. He still didn't feel comfortable without his armour on and weapon in arm's reach. He gazed at the bottle of wine in front of him. _I wonder how many more bottles are here?_ He took a swig, and thought of the Champion's offer. He felt foolish for even considering such a thing. Whether or not she would admit it, she felt sorry for him. What was he even thinking telling her all of that? He should have just kicked her out. Now he has her thinking, "Poor ex-slave, let the Champion help you." _Bah._

Setting his sword down, he paced around the room. Why was he still thinking about it? He couldn't accept her help. But…he wanted to. _Venhedis__. __He continued to drink himself into a stupor that night, conflicted with the poisonous taste of his new freedom, and the choice whether or not to see the beautiful Champion again. __Hawke…Emeline…_


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is going to be way harder to pull off than I thought. It's so strange to be writing it so differently than playing the game through. Minus the characters, it doesn't feel like a dragon age fic! But I hope you enjoy anyway, thank you to all my new subscribers and again, reviews are encouraged!**

Emeline was drawing herself a bath, winding down after another day. It had been a few days since she'd met that mysterious elf. _Fenris._ She'd thought of him a lot since they met. He was so frightening, but she wasn't scared. His voice like candle wax. He was beautiful, but she wasn't lusting over him. She was intrigued. Fascinated. She wanted to see him again. _You barged into his house uninvited, drunk. Why would he want to see you?_

"Ahh…" she exclaimed at the hot water. It was just the right amount of burning hot. She relaxed into the temperature, leaning back to soak her hair. The past few days had been rather uneventful, minus meeting Fenris. Kirkwall was still in ruins. Everyone was asking questions. Asking _her _questions, expecting her to have answers. She was getting tired. So tired. She was sick of being in the middle. The Champion of Kirkwall. She could disguise herself as a regular woman, pretend, walk without armour, but at the end of the day, they all knew. She was someone of importance, someone who could save your life, or end it. Some people wanted her dead. Others wanted favors.

Emeline found herself the complete opposite of relaxed as all of this spun in circles in her head. She tried to brush away her thoughts for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Fenris sat in a corner of The Hanged Man. His white hair drawn over his eyes, drinking a pint of Maker knows what. It would have to do. The wine supply in his abandoned mansion was shrinking. He wasn't all that fond of being out and around so many people, but he had to admit, it was at least entertaining listening to the conversations around him. Most of them were of the Grey Warden, the Hero of Ferelden. More often, they were about the Champion of Kirkwall. _Emeline_. He downed the rest of his drink, continuing to observe.

"Don't believe me, do you? Ha! I guess that's for the best, if you don't believe me then she won't beat me up for spilling one of her most embarrassing secrets."

Fenris' ears perked up at the conversation that was occurring a few feet away from him.

"So you just stroll right on in the Champion's mansion, her read her diary, and tell all us drunken idiots of its content, is that it?" An amused man's voice spoke, followed by a laugh.

"Like I said, it's better if you don't believe me. Get a few drinks in me and my dear Emeline is done for," the first voice spoke again. Fenris looked over, spotting a beardless dwarf, sitting in a chair, looking up to the second man with an amused look painting his features. _So he's the story teller._ He waited for the man who was speaking with him to leave to fetch another drink before walking over to him. "You…personally know the Champion?"

Varric eyed the elf momentarily before responding. "Do I?" He propped his elbow up on the arm rest of the chair, resting his head on his fist. "You must be new here."

Fenris knitted his eyebrows together. "Not…entirely. I just. I met Emeline. I was wondering…" He trailed off. He felt foolish. What is it that he even wanted to know about her? Why was he speaking to this dwarf?

"Emeline?" Luckily, the dwarf cut him off mid-thought. "Well. I must admit I'm not used to calling her that yet, but yes. Emeline is our Champion. As much as she'd like to deny it. Guess it's what makes her, her. If it were me, I'd be milking that cow."

_This dwarf is strange._

"How did you meet?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Emeline. How'd you meet her? Never seen you around myself."

Fenris rubbed his forehead. "I keep to myself. We met…accidentally. She offered me…work, I suppose. Do you know where to find her? I know she's in Hightown, but I don't…" He was tired of talking to this dwarf. He just wanted to know where she was. Even if he chose to never go to her. _Which would be the right choice…_

Varric caught the trouble in Fenris' brooding eyes. "Her estate might be the place to look," he offered. "Tell you what. Come by here during the day tomorrow, I'll show you the way. I need to speak with her anyway."

Fenris considered the offer. He really didn't want to have to deal with this dwarf again, but he didn't have much to lose in paying Emeline a visit…

"I…accept. You have my thanks…"

"-Varric Tethras, a pleasure." Varric extended his hand, Fenris reluctantly giving it a quick shake, nodding his head before making his way out of The Hanged Man. He wasn't the type to give out his name. Not the type to trust anyone. Apparently it was something he'd have to get used to.

* * *

**_A/N: Fenris is a bitch to write when it's out of game context. Gfdklgjfs. This chapter feels pointless, but I'm trying not to rush these two. Fenris/Emeline interaction on the way, I promise!_**


	5. Author's Note

I don't have that many subscribers just yet, but I wanted the few of you who have favorited/subscribed to know that I have not abandoned this story! I hit a major case of writer's block and life interfered big time with my writing, but I have some creative juices flowing and I'll be updating soon!


End file.
